Boxen
miniatur|upright=1.5|Die beiden Leichtgewicht-Boxer Ricardo „Pelón“ Dominguez (links) und Rafael Ortiz während eines Kampfes am 9. August 2005 Boxen ist ein Kampfsport, bei dem sich zwei Personen derselben Gewichtsklasse unter festgelegten Regeln nur mit den Fäusten bekämpfen. Geschichte miniatur|upright|Der rechte Boxer signalisiert Aufgabe durch erhobenen Zeigefinger (ca. 500 v. Chr.) miniatur|links|Lederriemen des [[Faustkämpfer vom Quirinal|Faustkämpfers vom Quirinal (Bronzeskulptur, 1. Jh. v. Chr.)]] Die ersten nachgewiesenen Faustkämpfe zum Zwecke der Unterhaltung von Menschen fanden bereits 3000 v. Chr. in Ägypten statt. In den darauffolgenden zwei Jahrtausenden breitete sich das Boxen im ägäischen Raum aus. Der Faustkampf wurde erstmals im Jahre 688 v. Chr. in Griechenland bei den 23. Olympischen Spielen der Antike ausgetragen. Im antiken Rom wurde der Faustkampf vor allem bei Gladiatorenkämpfen (Lederriemen mit Metalldornen), der Caestus vorgeführt. Es lässt sich jedoch nicht genau festlegen, wie alt der Faustkampf wirklich ist, da aus 7000 Jahre alten Darstellungen hervorgeht, dass auch ähnliche Kämpfe zu jener Zeit ausgetragen wurden. Die hellenistische Bronzestatue vom Faustkämpfer vom Quirinal ist hiervon ein eindrucksvolles archäologisches Zeugnis. Belege zeigen, dass auch im alten Indien, China, Korea und Russland sowie unter den Ureinwohnern Amerikas und Afrikas der Faustkampf Bestandteil von Kulten und Zeremonien war. Mit Boxen im modernen Sinne hatten diese Formen des Faustkampfes nichts zu tun. Regeln hierfür gab es so gut wie nicht. Von Figg zu Queensberry Die Ursprünge des modernen Boxens liegen im England des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts. Im Jahre 1681 organisierte der Herzog von Albemarle den ersten schriftlich belegten Kampf. Seit 1698 wurden im Londoner Königstheater regelmäßige Boxveranstaltungen durchgeführt. Dabei wurden die Hände in der Regel nicht bandagiert, sondern die Fingerknöchel lagen frei, was als Bare-knuckle-Boxen bezeichnet wird. Die ersten (minimalen) Regeln der Neuzeit wurden durch den Fechtmeister James Figg aufgestellt. 1719 gewann Figg das erste offizielle Boxturnier seit der Antike und wurde Meister von England. 1743 wurde das erste größere Regelwerk (Broughton Rules) veröffentlicht, das zuweilen auch schon als erste Fassung der London Prize Ring Rules (im weiteren Sinn) gilt. Man durfte keinen Gegner mehr schlagen, der am Boden liegt, Tiefschläge waren ebenfalls verboten. 1838 wurden diese Regeln durch die London Prize Ring Rules (im engeren Sinne) abgelöst. Wichtigste Neuerungen: Die Einführung eines Boxrings, den es vorher nicht gab und das Bandagieren der Hände, um Verletzungen zu vermindern. Am 17. April 1860 kam es bei Farnborough, Hampshire, zu einem Aufsehen erregenden illegalen Boxkampf zwischen dem 33-jährigen inoffiziellen englischen Schwergewichtsmeister Thomas Sayers (seit 1857, gegen William Perry) und dem sieben Jahre jüngeren, dazu größeren und schwereren Amerikaner John Carmel Heenan, genannt „The Benicia Boy”. Nach insgesamt 37 Runden in ca. 140 Minuten stürmten Zuschauer den Ring; der Kampf wurde als unentschieden gewertet – beide erhielten einen Gürtel, aber nur Heenan nannte sich Boxweltmeister bzw. englischer Meister im Schwergewicht. Die Verabschiedung des „Anti-prize Fight Act” von 1861 im Gefolge des illegalen Meisterschaftskampfes beendete praktisch diese Veranstaltungen, sehr zum Bedauern auch höherer englischer Gesellschaftsschichten. 1867–1889 Übergangsphase: „Bare-knuckle“-Boxen und modernes Boxen existieren nebeneinander 1867, etwa 100 Jahre nach Einführung der ersten Regeln, wurden die London Prize Ring Rules von einem Bekannten des Marquess of Queensberry so verändert, dass daraus die ersten Boxregeln für das Boxen mit Handschuhen, die sog. Queensberry-Regeln, hervorgingen. Der erste offizielle Boxweltmeister nach den Regeln des Marquess of Queensberry wurde am 7. September 1882 John L. Sullivan. Er kämpfte aber auch noch teilweise bare-knuckle, letztmals 1889 gegen Jack Kilraine. Ab 1892 – nur noch Queensberry-Boxen thumb|Boxen, 1954 Erst ab Sullivans Nachfolger Jim Corbett 1892 boxte man nur noch nach Queensberry-Art. Am 6. April 1893 fand der längste Boxkampf der Geschichte statt. Andy Bowen und Jack Burke kämpften über 110 Runden (sieben Stunden). Der Kampf endete unentschieden. Zu der Zeit gab es aber einige wichtige Regeln noch nicht. Unter anderem wurde erst ab den 1920er Jahren der Boxer, der einen Niederschlag erzielt hat, in die neutrale Ecke geschickt; vorher konnte er den aufstehenden Boxer sofort wieder zu Boden schlagen. Erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg setzte sich die Idee durch, dass ein zu Boden geschlagener Boxer immer bis acht angezählt wird (Mandatory-Eight-Count), vorher wurde der Kampf wieder aufgenommen, wenn der Boxer wieder aufgestanden ist. Heutzutage wird auch mit anderen Handschuhen (acht oder zehn Unzen) geboxt als Ende des 19.Jahrhunderts (vier bis sechs Unzen). Solche Regeländerungen werden aber nicht als neues Regelwerk aufgefasst. Daher sagt man, dass noch immer nach den Queensberry-Regeln gekämpft wird, selbst wenn der Kampfablauf heute ein anderer ist. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1904 in St. Louis feierte der Boxsport seine Premiere als olympische Sportart. 1906 wurde in Köln der SC Colonia 06 gegründet und ist damit der älteste aktive Amateur-Boxclub Deutschlands. Am 5. Dezember 1920 schlossen sich in Berlin unter dem Namen „Deutscher Reichsverband für Amateurboxen“ die deutschen Amateurboxer zusammen. Am 6. Dezember 1920 wurden die ersten Deutschen Meisterschaften durchgeführt. Die Sieger wurden ab diesem Zeitpunkt in einer Bestenliste registriert. Regeln Grundregeln In einem Boxkampf sind nur Schläge erlaubt, die mit der geschlossenen Faust ausgeführt werden. Jegliche Benutzung eines anderen Körperteils (beispielsweise des Fußes, der Innenhand etc.) werden nicht als Zähler anerkannt und müssen vom Ringrichter als Foul gewertet werden und zur Ermahnung, zu Punktabzügen oder im schlimmsten Fall zur Disqualifikation führen. Ein regulärer Schlag ist dann ausgeführt, wenn der Treffer auf der Vorderseite des Kopfes, des Halses, des gesamten Korpus bis zur imaginären Gürtellinie am Bauchnabel oder auf den Armen landet. Schläge unter die Gürtellinie sind verboten, sie gelten als Foul und führen zum Punktabzug. Außerdem werden Treffer auf die Arme oder auf den Handschuh von den Punktrichtern nicht als Zähler gewertet, da ein derartiger Schlag als blockiert gilt. Häufig sieht man, dass sich Boxer ineinander verklammern. Dies kann verschiedene Gründe haben. Z. B. muss ein Boxer, der sich in einer für ihn ungünstigen Entfernung zum Gegner befindet, klammern, damit der Ringrichter die Kontrahenten trennt und sie auffordert, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, so dass wieder Distanz geschaffen wird. Meistens jedoch verschaffen sich erschöpfte oder angeschlagene Boxer auf diese Weise eine Pause. Klammern stellt einen Regelverstoß dar, der aber aufgrund der Häufigkeit von den Ringrichtern oft geduldet wird. Allerdings muss ein Ringrichter, um einen flüssigen Kampfablauf zu gewährleisten, ab einem gewissen Grad Verwarnungen und damit Punktabzüge aussprechen. Boxring Der Boxring ist quadratisch und hat eine Kantenlänge zwischen 16 und 24 Fuß (488 bis 732 cm). Die Kantenlänge eines Standard-Boxrings beträgt 20 Fuß (610 cm). Der Kampfbereich wird von drei oder vier Seilen umspannt, die jeweils drei bis fünf Zentimeter stark sind und in den Höhen 40 – 80 – 130 Zentimeter (bei drei Seilen) oder 40 – 75 – 105 – 135 Zentimeter (bei vier Seilen) hängen. Der Bodenbereich außerhalb der Seile muss mindestens 50 Zentimeter breit sein. Der Ringboden ist elastisch und mit einer Zeltplane bespannt. In den Ringecken befinden sich Eckpolster, von denen eines rot, eines blau und zwei weiß sind. Das Wort „Ring“ in Boxring kommt von dem Ring/Kreis, den die Schaulustigen um die Kämpfer bilden, und existiert in dieser Bedeutung im Englischen seit dem 14. Jahrhundert. Amateurboxen thumb|US-Amateurboxer in Kalifornien, 2006 Es gibt grundlegende Unterschiede zwischen Amateur- und Profiboxsport. Die Regeln für den Amateurboxsport werden von der AIBA, dem Weltverband des Amateurboxsports festgelegt. Diese Regeln sind zugleich die Grundlage für das Boxen als olympische Disziplin. Somit ist die Teilnahme an Olympischen Spielen nur Amateurboxern gestattet, die dem Weltverband AIBA angehören. Amateur- und Profiboxsport haben unterschiedliche Regeln und sind von Technik, Ausführung und Taktik her nur begrenzt vergleichbar. Darüber hinaus gibt es im Profibereich kleinere Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Verbänden. Ein Kampf wird normalerweise in drei Runden von je drei Minuten Länge ausgetragen, zwischen den Runden jeweils eine Minute Pause. Es entscheidet die Anzahl der Treffer. Ein Treffer wird anerkannt, wenn mindestens drei der fünf Punktrichter einen Schlag innerhalb einer Sekunde als Treffer anerkennen. Dies geschieht durch Eingabe in einen Computer. Dieser wertet die Eingaben aus und zeigt die Treffer an. Dieses System soll die Urteile nachvollziehbarer machen und Manipulationen einschränken. Das Tragen eines Kopfschutzes und eines ärmellosen Oberteils ist bei Amateurboxkämpfen Pflicht. Das Oberteil muss sich von der Hose farblich deutlich unterscheiden, damit die Gürtellinie klar erkennbar ist. Bei Boxhandschuhen im Amateursport ist die erlaubte Trefferfläche weiß markiert, um dem Kampfgericht das Erkennen regelwidriger Treffer zu erleichtern. Altersklassen Neben der Einteilung in Gewichtsklassen, werden die Athleten im Amateurboxen nach dem Alter unterschieden (dies ist eine Grobeinteilung, es wird nach Stichtagen und Jahren in die Klassen eingeteilt): * Schüler 9−12 Jahre * Kadetten 12–14 Jahre * Junioren 14−16 Jahre * Jugend 16–18 Jahre * Männer/Frauen ab 18 Jahren Der Altersunterschied bei Vergleichskämpfen darf höchstens zwei Jahre betragen. Das Höchstalter, um an Olympischen Spielen sowie Welt- und Kontinentalmeisterschaften teilnehmen zu können, ist 34 Jahre. National beträgt die Altersgrenze 36 Jahre. Wenn es keine eigenen Regeln für Frauen gibt, unterliegen Frauen denselben Bestimmungen wie Kadetten. Es gibt kein Höchstalter im Profiboxen. Kampfentscheidung Bei Amateurboxern gibt es elf verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Kampfwertung: : Ein RSC-Kampfabbruch kann dem Ringrichter während des Kampfes auch durch den Ringarzt durch Zeichen empfohlen werden. Der Ringarzt hat darüber hinaus das Recht, den Kampf unterbrechen zu lassen, um einen Teilnehmer hinsichtlich seiner Kampffähigkeit zu untersuchen. Der Ringrichter ist nach dem Ende der Untersuchung an die Entscheidung des Ringarztes gebunden. Profiboxen Im Profiboxen kann die Zahl der Runden (à drei Minuten) frei festgelegt werden, bewegt sich aber üblicherweise zwischen vier und zwölf. Drei Kampfrichter bewerten unabhängig voneinander nach jeder einzelnen Runde, welcher Boxer in der Runde stärker gekämpft hat. Es ist auch möglich, dass nur der Ringrichter den Kampf bewertet, z.B. wenn einer von den zwei Boxern K.O. geschlagen wurde. Geht der Kampf über die volle Rundenzahl, wird durch Addition der Rundenwertungen und der Hilfspunkte der Sieger bestimmt. Punktabzüge sind in Folge von Tiefschlägen und Verwarnungen möglich. Punkturteil * Ten-Point-Must-System : Das „Ten-Point-Must-System“ ist die heute übliche Art der Notation einer Punktentscheidung im Profiboxen. Dabei bekommt der Sieger der Runde zehn Punkte, der Verlierer in der Regel neun, bei einem erlittenen Niederschlag in aller Regel acht, bei zwei erlittenen Niederschlägen sieben. Falls eine Runde unentschieden gewertet wird, erhalten beide Boxer zehn Punkte. Verwarnungen werden erst nach Ende des Kampfes vom Punktekonto abgezogen. Gewinnt beispielsweise ein Boxer bei einem Zehnrunder alle Runden und gibt es keinen Niederschlag und keine Verwarnung, lautet das Urteil 100–90. * Wofür bekommt ein Boxer eine Runde? : Der Wertungsrichter Tom Kaczmarek erläutert im „International Boxing Digest“ vom Januar 1999 das Bewerten und verweist auf die Faktoren: # Klare Treffer – bei weitem der wichtigste Maßstab. Das Problem hierbei ist, dass es nicht nur um die Anzahl der Treffer geht, sondern auch um die Qualität: hinterlässt ein Treffer eindeutig Schlagwirkung, bringt dies dem schlagenden Boxer fast immer die Runde. # Effektive Aggressivität – dazu gehört auch Aktivität. Wenn beide Boxer keine klaren Treffer landen, gewinnt der aktivere Boxer die Runde. # Ring Generalship – schwer übersetzbarer amerikanischer Ausdruck, „Überlegenheit im Ring/Ringbeherrschung“ (boxerische Fähigkeiten, Cleverness, Ringstrategie) # Verteidigung * Extrapunkte : Extrapunkte (bzw. strenggenommen Punktabzüge des Gegners nach Ten-Point-Must-System, s. o.) gibt es # bei fast allen Niederschlägen: Erkennt der Ringrichter auf regulären Niederschlag und zählt den betreffenden Boxer an, erhält der schlagende Boxer nicht nur die Runde (10 zu 9), sondern einen Extrapunkt (10 zu 8), – außer der niedergeschlagene Boxer hätte die Runde klar gewonnen, so dass man nur auf 10 zu 9 für den niederschlagenden Boxer wertet. Dieser gewinnt die Runde also in jedem Fall, es fragt sich nur, ob mit einem oder zwei Punkten. Weitere Niederschläge sorgen für weitere Punkte. # Verwarnungen: Begeht ein Boxer wiederholt ein kleineres Foul (Tiefschlag, Klammern, unerlaubter Kopfeinsatz) oder ein schwereres Foul, das aber noch nicht zur sofortigen Disqualifikation führt (Ermessen des Ringrichters), können ihm ein oder zwei Punkte abgezogen werden. Dies entscheidet der Ringrichter, der das eindeutig den Punktrichtern anzeigen muss. * Varianten der Punktwertung : Konsequenz dieser Regelungen zur Punktvergabe ist, dass die dritte Wertung irrelevant wird, falls zwei Punktrichter mit dem gleichen Ergebnis werten. Kampfabbruch thumb|Knockout und Abbruch des Kampfes Wenn einer der beiden Boxer nach einem Niederschlag in einem vorbestimmten Zeitraum (10 Sekunden) nicht aufzustehen vermag, ist der Kampf durch Knockout (KO) entschieden. Ein KO ist nicht nur nach einem starken Kopftreffer, sondern auch bei einem starken Lebertreffer möglich. Wenn der Kampf abgebrochen wird oder einer der Kampfteilnehmer aufgibt, ist der Kampf durch technischen Knockout (TKO) entschieden. Eine Disqualifikation (s. u.) gilt nicht als TKO. Wird der Kampf nicht vorzeitig entschieden, wird nach Ende des Kampfes die Punktwertung der drei Punktrichter ausgewertet. Disqualifiziert wird bei # als „absichtlich“ angesehenem Kopfstoß, # grober Unsportlichkeit, zum Beispiel Beißen, Umwerfen des Gegners, Treten, # Nachschlagen, das als eindeutig absichtlich eingeschätzt wird und Schlagwirkung hinterlässt, # wiederholten Tiefschlägen. Bei erstmaligem Tiefschlag wurde nur vor Anwendung des Tiefschutzes disqualifiziert, # wiederholtem Ausspucken des Mundschutzes, # Betreten des Rings durch einen Sekundanten vor Rundenende, auch versehentlich. Regelunterschiede im Profiboxen Die Regeln sind international nahezu identisch, nur in Kleinigkeiten wird unterschieden. # So gibt es in den USA nicht überall das Anzählen im Stehen (Standing Eight Count), das in Europa üblich ist. # Es gibt in der Regel in Titelkämpfen keine „Three Knockdown Rule“, nach der ein Boxer, der während einer Runde drei Mal am Boden ist, automatisch durch KO verloren hat. Andere strittige Punkte: # Kann nur der Ringrichter den Kampf stoppen oder auch der Ringarzt? # Kann ein Rundengong das Anzählen eines Boxers verhindern? # Wird bei einer nicht durch einen Schlag entstandenen Verletzung in den ersten vier Runden der Kampf als „Technisches Unentschieden“, gar nicht gewertet oder werden die Punktzettel ausgezählt? * Siehe auch: Queensberry-Regeln Notation von Profibilanzen Bei den Profis werden Bilanzen (Kampfrekord ist eine Fehlübersetzung des englischen Ausdrucks fight record) mit Siege-Niederlagen-Unentschieden verbucht: 13–4–2(11KO) bedeutet 13 Siege, davon 11 vorzeitige, 4 Niederlagen, 2 Unentschieden. Endet ein Kampf ohne Wertung („No Contest“), zum Beispiel nach positiven Dopingproben, wird dies extra erwähnt, also 13-4-2-1(11KO). In Klammern stehen dahinter die Siege durch Knockout im weitesten Sinn. In englischsprachigen Übertragungen werden die KO-Siege oft mit dem Verweis „Inside” kenntlich gemacht; KO-Niederlagen werden nicht extra in der Bilanz aufgelistet. Kampfstile Defensiv Lässt der Boxer den Gegner kommen, nennt man diese Vorgehensweise kontern. Ein Boxer, der in der Regel so kämpft, ist ein so genannter Konterboxer. Man unterscheidet dabei: a. „Stick-and-Move“ Der Konterboxer weicht vor dem angreifenden Boxer eher tänzelnd zurück (wie Gene Tunney, Billy Conn, Muhammad Ali, Larry Holmes, Virgil Hill) oder eher flach auf dem Boden stehend (wie Henry Maske), was den Schlägen etwas mehr Kraft verleiht. Dabei ist die steif geschlagene Führhand der entscheidende Schlag, mit ihr wird der Gegner hauptsächlich auf Distanz gehalten. Wird die Schlaghand als Gerade nachgezogen, nennt man das Eins-Zwei-Kombination. Im englischen Sprachraum nennt man solche Kämpfer missverständlicherweise oft einfach „Boxer“, im deutschen Sprachraum ebenfalls missverständlich „Stilist“ oder „Techniker“, ganz so als ob Angriffsboxen keine Technik erforderte. Die Entfernung zum Gegner etwa auf Führhandlänge (ausgestreckter vorderer Arm), außerhalb der Hakenreichweite, nennt man „Distanz“. b. Kontern aus reiner Oberkörperbewegung (Rollen – den Oberkörper nach hinten und zur Seite bewegen; Abducken – den Oberkörper nach vorn absenken) ohne zurückzugehen; in den USA nennt man solche Kampfweise „To give angles“ („Winkel geben“): Der Boxer bleibt vor dem Gegner stehen und bewegt nur den Oberkörper. Das ergibt ein ganz anderes Kampfbild als Stick and move und hat für den konternden Boxer den großen Vorteil, dass er aus der Halbdistanz schlagen kann. Dies ist besonders die Kampfweise von James Toney, früher auch Ezzard Charles und Michael Spinks, in Europa hat der englische Trainer Brandon Ingle ein besonderes Faible dafür, so dass Herol Graham, Johnny Nelson und vom Versuch her zumindest auch Naseem Hamed so boxten. Hameds Versuch, die Hände an den Hüften zu lassen, ist nicht schulmäßig und macht ihn anfällig für die Schlaghand des Gegners. c. „In-and-Out“ (deutsch „Rein-und-Raus“). In Deutschland vor allem von Sven Ottke bekannt, aber auch der reifere Evander Holyfield, vor allem im zweiten Kampf gegen Bowe und im ersten Duell gegen Tyson, sowie Roy Jones Jr. kämpften so. Der Boxer vertraut auf bewegliche Beine, schlägt selten mit der Führhand, sondern wartet auf eine Gelegenheit zum Gegenangriff, bei dem überfallartig in der Halbdistanz eine Kombination angesetzt wird, bevor er wieder in die Langdistanz zurückweicht. Der Stil ist in der Regel am geeignetsten, wenn der Gegner sowohl größer als auch physisch stärker ist. Angriffsboxen Wenn ein Boxer angreift, hat das unterschiedliche Gründe. In der Regel muss der kleinere Mann den Kampf aktiv gestalten, Ausnahmen sind die oben angesprochenen „Rein-und-Raus“-Boxer: Ein kleinerer Mann kann aber mangels Reichweite mit der Führhand nur selten einen größeren Gegner auf Distanz halten. Werden die eigenen körperlichen Möglichkeiten (Schlagkraft, Nehmerfähigkeiten, etc.) im Vergleich zum Gegner überlegen eingeschätzt, bietet sich ein offener Schlagabtausch mit Siegchancen an. Angriffsboxer sind somit oft gute Nehmer (Rocky Marciano, Joe Frazier, Mike Tyson, Roberto Durán, Marvin Hagler, Jake LaMotta, Julio César Chávez, Emile Griffith, Harry Greb oder Mickey Walker). Ist dies nicht der Fall, werden sie vielleicht gelegentlich einen großen Kampf gewinnen (z. B. Clifford Etiennes Sieg gegen Lamon Brewster), aber gegen gute Gegner meist durch KO verlieren, denn ein schwaches Kinn verlangt eine Defensivstrategie. Wenn ein Boxer ungewöhnlich viel schlägt, nennt man das „Pressure-Fighter“ (wörtlich „Druckkämpfer“), das sind oder waren zum Beispiel Henry Armstrong, Harry Greb, Tony Canzoneri, Mickey Walker, Jake LaMotta, Marcel Cerdan, Emile Griffith, Roberto Durán, Julio César Chávez, Joe Frazier, Leon Spinks, am Anfang seiner Karriere auch Evander Holyfield und heute vor allem Ricky Hatton. „One-Punch-Knockouter“, die offensiv boxen, werden in der Regel nicht als „Pressure-Fighter“ bezeichnet, sondern einfach nur als „Puncher“ (Jack Dempsey, Rocky Marciano, Sonny Liston, (vor allem der späte) Mike Tyson, George Foreman etc.), ihr Stil ist aber fast identisch. Im Vergleich zu reinen (offensiven) „Punchern“ haben „Pressure-Fighter“ den Vorteil, Konterboxer über die zahlreicheren Treffer auspunkten zu können, während Punchern dies in der Regel höchstens über das gesamte Kampfbild (Vorwärtsgang, Aggressivität, Schlagwirkung etc.) gelingt. So gewann Frazier gegen Ali nach Punkten, während bessere „Puncher“ wie George Foreman auf den KO angewiesen waren. Wie Joe Louis und Dariusz Michalczewski zeigten, kann auch die Führhand eine effektive Offensivwaffe sein; mit der Führhand (und Pendelbewegung) in den Gegner zu gehen, ist aber eher unüblich, klassisches Angriffsboxen baut auf Oberkörperbewegung (Pendeln, Abducken) wie bei Frazier, Tyson und Durán auf, diese „überspringen“ die Führhand einfach und gehen gleich mit Abducken in die Halbdistanz. Offensive Kämpfer, die in der Halbdistanz den Schlagabtausch suchen, werden im englischen Sprachraum vor allem in den unteren Gewichtsklassen oft auch einfach nur „Fighter“ genannt, im Gegensatz zum konternden „Boxer“. Der Begriff wird nahezu synonym mit „Pressure-Fighter“ verwendet, letzteres betont mehr die besonders hohe Zahl von Schlägen. * Siehe auch: Auslage (Boxen) Schläge Datei:jab7.jpg|Jab (Abrupt geschlagene Gerade mit der Führhand) Datei:Drop3.jpg|Cross (Gerade, die mit der Schlaghand ausgeführt wird) Datei:crochet1.jpg|Haken (linker oder rechter Seitwärtshaken) Datei:uppercut2.jpg|Aufwärtshaken (auch als Uppercut oder Kinnhaken bekannt) Verbände (Profiboxen) upright|thumb|upright|Überblick über die Weltmeister im Boxen im Schwergewicht der fünf großen Verbände seit 1920, Stand: Ende 2007 Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Sportarten und auch dem Amateurboxen (AIBA) gibt es beim Profiboxen keine zentrale Organisation, die weltweit alle wichtigen Landesverbände umfasst und somit auch das alleinige Recht hat, den Titel „Weltmeister“ zu vergeben. Stattdessen gibt es eine große Anzahl von Verbänden, die etwas missverständlich „Weltboxverbände“ genannt werden. Es handelt sich dabei allerdings eher um gewinnorientierte Unternehmen, so dass ein Vergleich mit anderen Sportverbänden nur schwer gezogen werden kann. Vielmehr geht es im Boxen sehr stark um das Geld, das bei der Veranstaltung eines Boxkampfes fließt. Man versucht, zwei vermarktbare Kontrahenten für einen Kampf zu engagieren, um die Einnahmen so weit wie möglich zu erhöhen, da die Gebühr der Verbände in der Regel drei Prozent der Kampfbörsen beträgt. Vor den 1960er-Jahren Vor den 60er-Jahren war praktisch nur der Disput zwischen der „National Boxing Association“ (Vorläuferin der „World Boxing Association“ WBA, damals noch in den USA ansässig) und der „New York State Athletic Commission“ (NYSAC) von Bedeutung, die gelegentlich, aber nicht dauerhaft Gegenweltmeister aufstellte. Das war von Bedeutung, weil viele wichtige Box-Arenen, wie der Madison Square Garden, das Yankee-Stadium und das Baseballstadion Polo Grounds in New York standen. Die europäische Gegenorganisation „International Boxing Union“ (die nichts mit dem 1996 gegründeten, völlig unbedeutenden IBU-Verband zu tun hat) war weniger einflussreich, da zu dieser Zeit nur wenige Europäer (Ted Lewis, Jimmy Wilde, Benny Lynch, Randy Turpin, Georges Carpentier, Marcel Cerdan, Max Schmeling, Ingemar Johansson) sich mit den US-Amerikanern messen konnten. Auf der anderen Seite boxten auch nur selten Ausländer wie Panama Al Brown und Jack Johnson in Europa. Die IBU gilt als Vorläuferin der Europäischen Box Union und hat eher kontinentale Bedeutung. Teilweise stellte auch das Britische Empire einen „British Empire World Champion“. Ab den 1960er Jahren Ab den 60er Jahren ließ die relative Macht der NYSAC stetig nach, Joe Frazier war der letzte bedeutende Weltmeister, der von ihr gegen die WBA anerkannt wurde und auch den WBA-Champ Jimmy Ellis in einem Vereinigungskampf schlug. In den 60ern und 70ern etablierte sich schließlich eine Konkurrenzsituation zwischen der WBA und dem teils auf der NYSAC aufbauenden „World Boxing Council“, aus der in den 1980er Jahren durch die Gründung der „International Boxing Federation“ und der „World Boxing Organization“ ein Vierkampf wurde. Diese vier Verbände sind heute besonders einflussreich: * WBA: 1920 in den USA als National Boxing Association gegründet, 1962 in den aktuellen Namen umbenannt, Sitz in Venezuela * WBC: 1963 als Konkurrenz zur WBA gegründet, jetzt in Mexiko * IBF: 1983 wegen Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit der WBA gegründet mit Sitz in den USA * WBO: 1988 gegründeter Verband mit Sitz in Puerto Rico Ihr Einfluss liegt darin, dass sie bekannte Boxer und Promoter davon überzeugen können, um ihre Titel zu boxen und ihnen einen Anteil ihrer Kampfbörse für ihren „Titel“ zu überlassen. Um große Gelder geht es nur bei diesen vier Verbänden, weil Titelhalter bei den auflagenstarken Fachzeitschriften wie dem „Ring Magazine“ (oder in Deutschland z. B. dem „Boxsport“) hoch eingestuft werden. Es lohnt sich für einen guten Boxer nicht, um Titel abseits dieser Verbände zu boxen. In der Regel wird er, wenn er den Titel einer Konkurrenzorganisation hält, auch aus den Ranglisten der alten Verbände entfernt. In Japan und Südkorea waren (und sind wahrscheinlich auch heute noch) nur WBA und WBC als die ältesten Verbände erlaubt. Die dabei vergebenen „Weltmeister“-Titel sind allerdings immer mit einem Hinweis versehen, bei welchem Verband dieser erworben wurde. In der öffentlichen Wahrnehmung gibt es also immer vier Weltmeister-Titel. Allerdings gibt es für die Boxer die Möglichkeit, mehrere der Titel zu vereinigen. Im Schwergewicht kommt dies recht häufig vor, weil die Fans hier intoleranter gegenüber aufgeteilten Titeln sind. Allerdings hängt es von der Zustimmung des Verbandes ab – dass diese verweigert wird, ist in der Vergangenheit schon häufig passiert. So war es in der Regel früher nicht möglich, die Titel von WBC und WBO dauerhaft miteinander zu vereinigen. Es kam zwar zu Kämpfen, aber hinterher musste der Sieger sich für den Verband seiner Wahl entscheiden. Bis 2002 waren auch WBO und WBA so verfeindet, dass es nicht mal zu Vereinigungen kam. So musste beispielsweise Dariusz Michalczewski seinen WBO-Titel im Kampf gegen Virgil Hill ruhen lassen und war auf dem Papier titelloser Herausforderer. Nach dem Sieg wurde ihm der gewonnene WBA-Titel jedoch aberkannt, da er sich entschied, seinen WBO-Titel zu behalten. Die erste akzeptierte Vereinigung der WBO- und WBA-Titel fand 2002 zwischen Acelino Freitas und Joel Casamayor statt. Das Prestige der einzelnen Verbände unterscheidet sich leicht. Allerdings ist es schwer, einen zu benennen, der unumstritten ist. Jeder der Verbände hatte in seiner Geschichte zweifelhafte Ereignisse. So gab es häufig Diskussionen über fragwürdige Kampfentscheidungen. Aber auch finanziell gab es schon Turbulenzen. So stand der WBC schon nach Querelen um Graciano Rocchigiani, siehe dort, kurz vor der Pleite. Drei weitere Verbände sind noch am Rande erwähnenswert: * WPBF (World Professional Boxing Federation) * IBO (International Boxing Organization) ist deswegen relativ bekannt, weil sie die unabhängige Computerrangliste IWBR gekauft hat. Allerdings hat sie es nie geschafft, daraus Kapital zu schlagen. Sie hatte jedoch schon mehrere Boxer als Titelträger, die in den unabhängigen Ranglisten als Nummer Eins gewertet wurden, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt keinen Titel der anderen Weltverbände hielten. Ein prominentes Beispiel war Antonio Tarver, der nach seinem Sieg über Roy Jones jr. linearer Weltmeister wurde und als „richtiger Halbschwergewichtsweltmeister“ galt, bis er gegen Hopkins verlor. * WBU (World Boxing Union) ist ein Verband, der praktisch nur in Südafrika und vor allem in Großbritannien von Frank Warren unterstützt wird. Dessen früherer WBU-Halbweltertitelträger Ricky Hatton schlug den linearen Weltmeister Kostya Tszyu und wurde damit anerkannter, unumstrittener Weltmeister der Klasse, gab aber den WBU-Titel ab. Weitere, praktisch einflusslose Verbände sind unter anderem: GBA, GBC, GBF, GBO, IBA, IBC, IBU (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem historischen Verband IBU), NBA (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Vorgängerverband der WBA), PBO, UBC, UBF, WAA, WBB, WBE, WBF, WBN, WBL, WFC und der WCOB. Vergabe weiterer Titel miniatur|Box-Briefmarke, UdSSR 1963 Vergabe der „regionalen“ Titel Die Weltverbände vergeben, abgesehen von den Weltmeisterschaftstiteln, auch einige regionale Meisterschaften. Der Hauptgrund dafür ist, dass die Verbände sich durch so genannte Sanktionsgebühren, die sie vom Veranstalter verlangen bzw. auf die Kampfbörsen der Boxer erheben, sich zusätzliche Einnahmen sichern können. Daher haben auch Boxer, die von ihrer Staatsbürgerschaft her, eigentlich gar nicht in diese Regionen gehören, um diese Titel gekämpft. Die Boxer können sich mit diesen Titeln Ansehen verschaffen, aber der wichtigste Vorteil besteht darin, dass sie sich bei der Aufstellung der Ranglisten Vorteile erhoffen können. Die wichtigsten Titel sind die Interkontinental-Titel, die sich auf keine spezielle Region beschränken und bei mehrfacher Verteidigung (in der Regel drei) zur Nominierung als Pflichtherausforderer des Weltmeisters führen können. Außerdem vergibt jeder der großen vier Verbände einen US-Meistertitel. Diese Titel werden im Allgemeinen von regionalen, dem Verband untergeordneten Boxkommissionen vergeben. Beispiele hierfür sind unter anderem: * WBA-NABA: Diese Unterorganisation vergibt den Nordamerika-Titel der WBA. Bekannte (ehemalige) Titelträger sind unter anderem Nikolai Valuev, bei dem sich das oben genannte Kuriosum zeigt, denn theoretisch könnte ein Russe ja kein Nordamerikameister sein, John Ruiz und Edison Miranda * WBC-Mediterranean-Titel: Diese Titel werden ab 2007 vergeben und werden als relativ unbedeutend angesehen. Sie umfassen die Länder des Mittelmeerraums. Der bekannteste Titelträger ist der türkische Schwergewichtsboxer Sinan Şamil Sam, der sich den Titel am 19. Oktober 2007 gegen den Kroaten Ivica Percovic durch eine einstimmige Punktentscheidung gesichert hat. Weitere Beispiele sind: WBO-Asia-Pacific-Titel, der WBA-Fedelatin-Titel und der IBF-Pan-Pacific-Titel. Hinzu kommen Titel, wie der des Europameisters oder des Meisters der Europäischen Union, der nicht direkt von den großen Weltverbänden vergeben wird, sondern von kleineren Regionalverbänden, die mit den Weltverbänden assoziiert sind. Der Europameistertitel wird von der EBU vergeben, die mit dem WBC assoziiert ist. Juniorenweltmeisterschaften Ein weiterer Titel, der von den Weltverbänden vergeben wird sind die Profi-Juniorenweltmeistertitel. Diese werden in der Regel an Boxer unter 25 Jahren in Kämpfen über zehn Runden (nicht zwölf, wie bei „normalen" Weltmeisterschaften) vergeben. Boxen als olympische Sportart Modus Die Kampfzeit bei den Olympischen Spielen beträgt 3 mal 3 Minuten (effektiv), mit 2 Pausen zu je einer Minute (bei den Frauen 4 mal 2 min mit 3 Pausen zu je einer Minute). Ein Ringrichter leitet den Kampf, fünf Punktrichter bewerten ihn nach einem festgelegten Punktsystem. Seit den Spielen 1996 werden die besten Boxer nach der Weltrangliste (ähnlich wie im Tennis) gesetzt. Boxen ist die einzige olympische Sportart, bei der nur Amateure zugelassen sind und wo auch ab 2012 Frauen erstmals starten dürfen (in 3 Gewichtsklassen mit insgesamt 36 Starterinnen). Das Exekutivkomitee des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees (IOC) hat es abgelehnt, Frauen-Boxen als Demonstrationssportart ins Programm der Sommerspiele 2008 in Peking aufzunehmen. Olympische Geschichte In das moderne olympische Programm wurde Boxen erstmals 1904 in St. Louis aufgenommen. Es nahmen allerdings nur Amerikaner teil, insgesamt 44 in sieben Gewichtsklassen (Fliegen, Bantam, Feder, Leicht, Welter, Mittel und Schwer). Hinzu kamen bis heute Halbschwer (1920), Halbwelter und Halbmittel (1952) sowie Halbfliegen (1968). 1984 wurde das Schwergewicht unterteilt in die Klassen bis 91 Kilogramm Körpergewicht (Schwer) und über 91 Kilogramm (Superschwer). 1908 traten nur 42 Boxer aus vier Ländern (32 Briten, sieben Franzosen, zwei Dänen und ein Australier) in nur fünf Gewichtsklassen (Bantam, Feder, Leicht, Mittel und Schwer) an, wobei als einziger Nicht-Brite der Australier Baker einen Spitzenplatz (Zweiter im Mittelgewicht) errang. Im Jahr 1912 gab es kein olympisches Boxturnier, weil Boxen damals in Schweden verboten war. Von 1920 bis 1948 wurde dann in acht, von 1952 bis 1964 in zehn und von 1968 bis 1984 in elf Gewichtsklassen gekämpft. Seit 1936 wird der technisch beste Boxer der Spiele mit dem Val-Barker-Pokal ausgezeichnet. Siehe auch: Liste der Olympiasieger im Boxen Popularität thumb|Frauenboxen thumb|[[Rola El-Halabi (rechts) in einem Kampf]] Boxen ist eine der populärsten Sportarten weltweit. Als eine der ältesten Wettkampfarten des Menschen hat diese Popularität eine lange Tradition und ist beispielsweise Teil der Olympischen Spiele, seit diese 1896 wiederbelebt wurden. Heutzutage sind Schwergewichtskämpfe um die Weltmeisterschaft die bestdotierten Sportwettbewerbe überhaupt. In Deutschland gilt der Boxer Max Schmeling als populärster Sportler, obwohl seine aktive Zeit über 60 Jahre zurückliegt. Gleiches gilt im Weltmaßstab für Muhammad Ali, der in den 1960er- und 1970er-Jahren weit über den Boxsport hinaus bekannt wurde. In den 1990er-Jahren erreichte der Sender RTL in Deutschland mit Boxübertragungen Marktanteile von über 70 Prozent. Bis zu 18 Millionen TV-Zuschauer verfolgten WM-Kämpfe von Axel Schulz und Henry Maske vor den Bildschirmen. Die Musiktitel „Conquest of Paradise“ und „Time to Say Goodbye“ verkauften sich insgesamt fast fünf Millionen mal, wobei „Time to Say Goodbye“ Maske gewidmet wurde, als dieser zu seinem vorerst letzten Kampf antrat. Henry Maske hat 2007 Sportgeschichte geschrieben: Zehn Jahre nach seiner knappen Punktniederlage gegen Virgil Hill gewann Henry Maske den Revanche-Kampf gegen den US-Amerikaner. Allerdings ist das Boxen aufgrund der offen zur Schau gestellten Gewaltausübung, der Gefahr für die Gesundheit der Sportler und seiner Anziehungskraft für das Halbweltmilieu keineswegs unumstritten. Verletzungsrisiko Sowohl beim Amateur- als auch Profiboxen besteht ein akutes Verletzungsrisiko an den getroffenen als auch an den schlagausführenden Körperteilen. Dagegen lässt sich bisher kein sicherer, methodisch einwandfreier Kausalzusammenhang zwischen mittel- und langfristigen Gesundheitsrisiken, insbesondere mit neurologischen Folgeerscheinungen und dem Boxsport herstellen. Dies ist darauf zurück zu führen, dass trotz der langen Tradition des Boxens nur eine geringe Zahl von systematischen Studien über die neuropsychiatrischen Folgen zur Verfügung steht und Kontrollgruppen nur schwer zu definieren sind. Insgesamt wird das Risiko von Verletzungen kontrovers diskutiert. Auf der einen Seite fordert die BMA (Gewerkschaft der britischen Ärzte) ein generelles Boxverbot aufgrund des gesundheitlichen Risikos. Auf der anderen Seite wird argumentiert, dass die Boxer unter Aufsicht des Trainers sowie des Ringrichters, der Punktrichter und des Ringarztes stehen. Diese können einen Kampf abbrechen, wenn die Gesundheit des Boxers schwerwiegend gefährdet ist (technischer K.O.), wenngleich dies im Profiboxen dem Schiedsrichter vorbehalten ist. Die pathologischen Konsequenzen betrachtet, gilt es grundsätzlich zwischen dem Profi- und dem Amateurboxen zu unterscheiden, da Amateurboxer in der Regel einmal jährlich und vor den Kämpfen medizinisch untersucht werden (inklusive EKG, Augen- und Laboruntersuchungen). Profiboxkämpfe werden ohne diese weitgehenden Schutzmaßnahmen ausgetragen. So ist bei akuten Komplikationen, neuropsychologischen und neurodegenerativen Risiken ein deutlicher Unterschied zwischen Profi- und Amateurboxen auszumachen, wenngleich der bessere Schutz von Amateuren die erheblichen Gefahren des Boxens nicht grundsätzlich vermeiden kann. Im Deutschen Ärzteblatt wurde hierzu eine Übersichtsarbeit vorgelegtFörstl, Hans; u.a.: Boxen – akute Komplikationen und Spätfolgen: Von der Gehirnerschütterung bis zur Demenz, Deutsches Ärzteblatt (Bd. 107, S. 835, 2010)http://www.aerzteblatt.de/v4/archiv/pdf.asp?id=79371, in der selektiv die wesentlichen Inhalte der aktuellsten und umfassendsten Original- und Übersichtsarbeiten aus den Jahren 2000 bis 2010 zu den akuten, subakuten und chronischen neuropsychiatrischen Folgen des Boxens ausgewertet wurden. Diese weist auf die Besonderheit des Boxens hin, da es im Unterschied zu anderen gesundheitsgefährdenden Sportarten beim Boxen entscheidend für Sieg oder Niederlage ist, ob es gelingt, dem Gegner mit einer Aufprallgeschwindigkeit der Faust von bis zu zehn Metern pro Sekunde ein möglichst akut wirksames Schädel-Hirn-Trauma zuzufügen, bei dem der Kopf unter Umständen mit der mehr als 50-fachen Erdbeschleunigung in Bewegung versetzt wird. Zusammengefasst besteht neben der regelkonformen Läsion des Gegners, etwa durch eine Commotio cerebri (K. O.), beim wettkampforientierten Boxen ein erhebliches Risiko für akute Verletzungen an Kopf, Herz und Knochen. Postakut überdauern die neuropsychologischen Defizite die meisten subjektiv wahrgenommenen Folgen stumpfer Schädel-Hirn-Traumata. Die repetitiven Hirntraumata einer lang dauernden Karriere können zu einer Boxerdemenz mit neurobiologischer Ähnlichkeit zur Alzheimer-Krankheit führen. Rückblickend betrachtet waren die häufigsten Ursachen, die zum Tode im Boxring führten kardiale Komplikationen, Risse von Leber oder Milz sowie Kopf- und Nackenverletzungen wie Zerreißungen oder Thrombosen größerer Hirngefäße, Epiduralblutungen, Subduralhämatome und andere Verletzungen. Profiboxen Von 1945 bis 1979 ereigneten sich 335 Todesfälle im Ring. 1980 wurden die Sicherheitsbestimmungen verschärft. Seit 1990 sind 140 Todesfälle bekannt, jedoch sind im Gegensatz zur vorherigen Anzahl die Trainingsunfälle mit einberechnet. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es keine vollständigen Statistiken zu akuten Todesfällen gibt muss jedoch davon ausgegangen werden, dass die absoluten Zahlen höher liegen. Prominente Todesfälle: * Pedro Alcázar, Weltmeister der WBO im Superfliegengewicht * Sonny Banks, Erster Profi der Muhammad Ali zu Boden schlug * Andy Bowen, Bestritt gegen Jack Burke den bisher längsten Boxkampf * Leavander Johnson, Weltmeister der IBF im Leichtgewicht * Davey Moore, Weltmeister im Federgewicht * Johnny Owen, Europameister im Bantamgewicht * Benny Paret, Weltmeister im Weltergewicht * Greg Page, Weltmeister der WBA im Schwergewicht * Choi Yo-Sam, Weltmeister der WBC im Halbfliegengewicht * Ed Sanders, Olympiasieger im Schwergewicht * Lito Sisnorio, Jugendweltmeister der WBC im Fliegengewicht * Robert Wangila, Olympiasieger im Weltergewicht Amateurboxen Die strengen Schutzvorschriften und der damit verbundene Kopfschutz, die 10-Unzen-Handschuhe sowie die Beschränkung des Wettkampfes auf 4 Runden senken das Gesundheitsrisiko. Trotzdem lassen sich auch beim Amateurboxen Todesfälle und schwere Verletzungen nicht verhindern. Gesetzliche Verbote In Norwegen, Kuba, Iran, Island und Nordkorea ist professionelles Boxen verboten, Kämpfe finden lediglich auf Amateurstatus statt. In Schweden wurde 2006 das seit 36 Jahren bestehende Verbot teilweise aufgehoben. In Deutschland bestand bis 1918 ein polizeiliches Boxverbot, jedoch wurde bereits 1906 der erste deutsche Boxverein (SC Colonia 06, Köln) gegründet. Legendäre Boxkämpfe * Am 19. Juni 1936 traf der deutsche Boxer Max Schmeling auf den unbesiegten „Braunen Bomber” Joe Louis, der als bis dahin bester Boxer der Geschichte bezeichnet wurde und als unbesiegbar galt. Kaum jemand räumte Schmeling eine Chance ein, Louis zu schlagen – insbesondere auch Louis selbst nicht, der seinem Gegner wenig Wichtigkeit zumaß. Schmeling, der nach dem Vorbild seines Vorgänger-Weltmeisters Gene Tunney Filme von Kämpfen seines Gegners studierte, hatte jedoch eine Schwachstelle in Louis Boxstil erkannt. Er ließ seine Linke, nachdem er mit ihr geschlagen hatte, zu tief sinken und bot so die linke Gesichtshälfte, insbesondere die Schläfe ungedeckt an. So musste Louis während des Kampfes härteste Treffer durch Schmelings Rechte schlucken und in der 12. Runde schließlich KO gehen. * Gezeichnet von seiner ersten Niederlage gegen Max Schmeling strebte Joe Louis einen Revanchekampf gegen den Mann an, der ihn besiegt hatte. Schmeling, der um den schon angesetzten Titelkampf gegen James Braddock geprellt wurde, bekam so die Chance, wieder um einen Weltmeisterschaftstitel zu boxen, da Louis als Verlierer des Ausscheidungskampfes den Titelkampf bekommen hatte und durch einen Sieg über Braddock Weltmeister geworden war. Diesmal war der Druck, der auf den beiden Boxern lastete, besonders hoch. Der Kampf wurde zur symbolischen Auseinandersetzung der Systeme stilisiert, Schmeling zum Vertreter des rassistischen NS-Regimes erklärt. Ironischerweise wurde der schwarze Joe Louis zum Vorkämpfer für das damalige weiße Amerika, das gegenüber seinen schwarzen Mitbürgern selbst rassistisch eingestellt war. Am 22. Juni 1938 trafen die beiden wieder aufeinander. Diesmal wusste Louis genau, was ihn erwarten würde. Er knockte Schmeling in der 1. Runde aus. * 25. Februar 1964. Der junge aufstrebende Cassius Clay bekam die Chance zum Weltmeisterschaftskampf gegen Sonny Liston. Wiedereinmal konnte ein zuvor krasser Außenseiter nach dem Kampf zum Sieger gekürt werden. Liston gab zu Beginn der 7. Runde auf, da er den leichtfüßigen Clay nicht traf, dafür selbst permanent getroffen wurde. Ein Jahr später, am 25. Mai 1965 kam es zum Revanchekampf zwischen Sonny Liston und Cassius Clay, der sich von nun an Muhammad Ali nannte. Bereits in der 1. Runde lag Liston auf dem Boden und verlor den Kampf durch KO. Viele Zuschauer witterten einen Betrug, da sie keinen klaren Schlag gesehen haben, der Liston traf. Doch in der Zeitlupe sah man, dass Liston schwer von Ali getroffen wurde. Dieser blitzschnelle Schlag ging als „Phantom Punch” oder „Anchor Punch” in die Geschichte ein. * Da Muhammad Ali den Kriegsdienst verweigerte, es war zu Zeiten des Vietnamkriegs, setzten die von US-amerikanischen Interessen dominierten Boxsportverbände die Aberkennung seines sportlichen Titels durch. Er durfte erst Anfang der 70er Jahre wieder boxen. Nach 2 Aufbaukämpfen stellte er sich dem neuen Weltmeister „Smokin' Joe” Frazier. Dieser „Kampf des Jahrhunderts” führte am 8. März 1971 zwei Boxer zusammen, die bis dahin noch unbesiegt waren. Er ging als einer der spektakulärsten und besten Titelkämpfe in die Geschichte des Schwergewichtsboxens ein. Frazier brachte Ali die erste Niederlage bei. In der 15. Runde hatte er Ali mit einem mächtigen linken Haken auf die Bretter geschickt und gewann nach Punkten. Alis vor dem Kampf praktizierte PR-Methoden, wobei er Frazier zum Teil schwerstens persönlich beleidigte, ließen die beiden Kontrahenten zu Erzfeinden werden. * Joe Frazier wurde von George Foreman entthront. Muhammad Ali hatte unterdessen alle relevanten Gegner der Weltrangliste bekämpft und besiegt, um sich selbst als einzig relevanten Gegner anzubieten. So bekam er eine erneute Chance, um einen Weltmeisterschaftstitel zu boxen. Ali galt aber wie schon vor 10 Jahren gegen Liston als Außenseiter. Foreman galt als brutaler Puncher, der alle seine Gegner bis dato in wenigen Runden KO geschlagen hatte. Don King organisierte den Kampf, der am 30 .Oktober 1974 in Kinshasa Zaire (heute: Demokratische Republik Kongo) ausgetragen wurde und als „Rumble in the Jungle” bekannt wurde. Ali begriff, dass er körperlich keine Chance gegen Foreman hatte und sah die einzige Siegeschance in seiner „Rope-a-Dope” genannten Taktik. Nachdem er in der ersten Runde wie einst gegen Liston seine überlegene Schnelligkeit demonstrierte, damit dem erwarteten Sturmangriff Foremans die Basis nahm, ließ er sich ab der zweiten Runde von Foreman gegen die Seile treiben, lehnte sich mit dem Kopf weit zurück und schützte mit den Händen seinen Oberkörper, sodass Foremans Fäuste keinen Schaden anrichten konnten. Währenddessen rief er Foreman oft Provokationen entgegen, wie „''Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast?“ oder „''Meine Großmutter schlägt härter!“. Der dadurch immer blindwütiger werdende Foreman schlug sich in der tropischen Hitze müde. Mit fortlaufender Rundenzahl kam Ali zum Ende jeder Runde aus seiner Deckung und deckte Foreman mit schnellen Kopftreffern ein. In einem günstigen Moment in der 8. Runde schlug Ali den erschöpften Foreman mit neun aufeinanderfolgenden Kopftreffern zu Boden und gewann den Kampf schließlich durch KO. * Joe Frazier wollte wieder Weltmeister werden und trat erneut gegen „den Größten”, Muhammad Ali, an. Don King organisierte wieder den Fight. Diesmal sollte er in Manila auf den Philippinen stattfinden. Deshalb auch sein berühmter Name „Thrilla in Manila”. Es war der letzte von 3 Kämpfen, die Ali und Frazier gegeneinander bestritten. Frazier wollte Ali unbedingt besiegen, da er ihn nicht leiden konnte – wurde er doch immer von ihm provoziert und beleidigt. Am 30. September 1975 trafen die beiden aufeinander. Es war ein sehr hart geführter Kampf. Beide gingen ein hohes Tempo. Ali dominierte zu Beginn den Kampf, schien einem leichten Sieg entgegen zu steuern. Doch der als Spätstarter bekannte Frazier kam immer stärker auf, bearbeitete seinen Kontrahenten mit zahlreichen effektiven Körpertreffern und konnte immer häufiger seinen gefürchteten linken Haken ins Ziel bringen. In der Mitte des Kampfes schien es, als werde er Ali überrollen. Dieser fing sich jedoch, holte alles aus sich heraus und steigerte sich zu seiner höchsten Leistungskraft. So konnte er den Kampf, der in einer 40 °C heißen Halle ausgetragen wurde, drehen und am Ende wieder dominieren. Der zunehmend erschöpftere Frazier hatte völlig verschwollene Augen und war quasi blind, musste dadurch schlimmste Kopftreffer einstecken, doch „Smokin'Joe” gab nicht auf. Nach der 14. Runde brach Fraziers Betreuer Eddie Futch den Kampf ab, da er die Gesundheit seines Schützlings für gefährdet hielt. Der siegreiche Ali brach unmittelbar danach im Ring zusammen. Beide Boxer landeten im Krankenhaus. * Ein ehrgeiziger junger Boxer mit einem besonderen Kampfstil boxte sich Mitte der 80er Jahre in den Ranglisten hoch und bekam die Chance Weltmeister zu werden, Mike Tyson. Er hatte den Beinamen „Kid Dynamite”, da er erst 20 Jahre alt war und einen Kampfrekord von 27 Siegen und 0 Niederlagen zu verbuchen hatte. Fast alle Kämpfe wurden in den ersten Runden durch KO oder TKO entschieden. So auch sein erster Weltmeisterschaftskampf gegen Trevor Berbick am 22. November 1986. Bereits in der 2. Runde wirkte Berbick erschöpft und nach einem weiteren Niederschlag war der Kampf beendet. Dieser KO wurde weltberühmt, da Berbick immer wieder aufzustehen versuchte, aber andauernd hinfiel – ein Treffer auf das Ohr hatte den Gleichgewichtssinn gestört. Mike Tyson wurde damit bis dahin jüngster Weltmeister, und wenig später vereinte er die Weltmeistertitel der Verbände WBA, WBC und IBF. * Drei Jahre lang verteidigte der unumstrittene Weltmeister aller Klassen Mike Tyson seine Titel und niemand konnte ihn stoppen. Irgendwann glaubte auch er, er sei unbesiegbar. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Tyson enorme private Probleme hatte, führten schließlich zu seiner sensationellen Niederlage gegen James „Buster“ Douglas. Am 11. Februar 1990 kam es zum Alptraum für Tyson. Er war boxerisch klar unterlegen, konnte Douglas jedoch am Ende der 8. Runde zu Boden schlagen, doch der Gong rettete diesen. In der 10. Runde verpasste Douglas „Iron Mike” einen Aufwärtshaken und setzte sofort mit Kombinationen nach. Tyson ging zu Boden und versuchte nun seinen herausgefallenen Mundschutz wieder aufzuheben und in den Mund zu stecken. Diese Bilder des einstmals unbesiegbaren Tyson gingen um die Welt und waren eine Sensation für die Boxwelt. James „Buster“ Douglas verlor allerdings bereits seine erste Titelverteidigung gegen Evander Holyfield. * Am 9. November 1996 freute sich die Boxwelt auf den langersehnten Kampf „Tyson vs. Holyfield”. Tyson, der wieder Weltmeister wurde, verteidigte hier seinen Titel. Doch der Zahn der Zeit nagte auch an Tysons boxerischem Talent. Holyfield gewann den Kampf durch TKO in der 11. Runde. Zum Skandalum wurde der Revanchekampf. Am 28. Juni 1997 boxten die beiden wieder um den Weltmeisterschaftstitel. In der dritten Runde biss Tyson ein Stück vom rechten Ohr seines Kontrahenten Holyfield ab. So etwas hatte es nie zuvor gegeben. Tyson wurden darauf vom Ringrichter zwei Punkte abgezogen. Als Tyson in der gleichen Runde ein zweites mal in Holyfields Ohr biss, wurde er nach dieser Runde wegen dieser groben Unsportlichkeit disqualifiziert und für 1 Jahr gesperrt. Die Schmerzensgeldsumme betrug 3 Millionen US-Dollar. Als Grund für die Beißattacke gab Tyson an, er habe mehrere Kopfstöße von Holyfield erhalten. Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Liste amtierender Boxweltmeister * Liste der Boxweltmeister im Schwergewicht * Liste der Kämpfe um Boxweltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht * Liste der Boxweltmeister im Mittelgewicht * Boxstall * Boxing Record (mit Ranglisten) Literatur Sachbücher * Siegfried Ellwanger, Ulf Ellwanger: Boxen basics: Training – Technik – Taktik, Stuttgart: Pietsch Verlag, 2008, ISBN 3-613-50559-2 * Knud Kohr, Martin Krauß: Kampftage. Die Geschichte des deutschen Berufsboxens, Göttingen: Verl. Die Werkstatt, 2000, ISBN 3-89533-309-3 * Manfred Luckas: So lange du stehen kannst, wirst du kämpfen: Die Mythen des Boxens und ihre literarische Inszenierung, Berlin: dissertation.de, 2002, ISBN 3-89825-354-6 * Loïc Wacquant: Leben für den Ring: Boxen im amerikanischen Ghetto, Konstanz: UVK, 2003, ISBN 3-89669-788-9 Belletristik * Joyce Carol Oates: Über Boxen, Zürich: Manesse-Verlag, 1988, ISBN 3-7175-8120-1 Weblinks * * * Boxregeln im Amateur- und Profiboxen * Kategorie:Boxen Kategorie:Kampfsportart Kategorie:Olympische Sportart ast:Boxéu az:Boks bn:মুষ্টিযুদ্ধ bo:ཁུར་འཛིང་། cy:Paffio da:Boksning en:Boxing es:Boxeo fo:Nevaleikur fy:Bokse ga:Dornálaíocht gd:Dòrnaireachd hi:मुक्केबाज़ी ht:Bòks hy:Բռնցքամարտ it:Pugilato iu:ᒥᖏᑎᑕᐅᑎᔪᖅ/mingititautijuq ja:ボクシング kk:Бокс kn:ಬಾಕ್ಸಿಂಗ್ ky:Бокс mr:बॉक्सिंग pms:Bòcs ru:Бокс sah:Бокс sh:Boks si:බොක්සිං sq:Boksi te:ముష్టి యుద్ధం tg:Бокс ur:مکے بازی wuu:拳击 zh-min-nan:Bo̍k-sèng }}